Of Vampire Inu's
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: Inuyasha the only full blooded vampire sneaks into Kagome the only full blooded humans room one night. When he ends up drinking from her they slowly fall in love with one another and in their passion Kagome ends up pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Mic Mic: Well I wrote a Hey Inuyasha story about Inuyasha and Kagome being a vampire and a human and I decided it'd be fun to change it into an Inuyasha story. This story is a bit like my other but completely changed with mannerisms and the characters. I hope you enjoy it. I'd really appreciate a review as I want to know if it's good or not.

I know…another vampire story, truthfully I don't even like vampire that much but I like the difference in their blood thing so I decided to make an Inuyasha version of my story Humans and Vampires. Now I know their starting off the same but don't worry. This story is taking a completely different direction than my Hey Arnold one. It's rather alternate situations from everything that happened in my other story. So please don't report me cause they start off the same. I promise the next chapters will be totally different..

A thing I need to make clear since this is already very confusing to me too… . 

Inuyasha isn't a hanyou, he's a full blooded vampire dog. He looks the same as he is in the show. Kagome does also. She's a human but let me just let you read and enjoy the story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or else Kikyo would be dead in the grave and Inuyasha and Kagome would still be traveling by themselves._

_"One vampire dog girl and one human girl. One Vampire dog boy and one human boy. The vampires married and the humans married. There was a disagreement between them over the hybrids. They argued that the hybrids were more human or more vampire. Then it happened."_

Inuyasha looked around his room boringly as he closed his eyes his tongue running lightly over his fangs as his dog ears twitched picking up noises all around. He was a bit bored especially at night. He didn't sleep at all he never could sleep at this time.

"I'm so bored…" he groaned out and with a sigh he sat up it bed and flung the covers off him. He still had on his black combat style boots and a loose black shirt that drifted comfortably to cover his behind. His pants were of a rare material and called _jeans_. They were black with red trimming along them. Inuyasha stood stretching a bit as he mischievously flung his black matching black cape over his shoulder to surround him comfortably as he hopped out of the window landing on the ground with ease as his combat boots sunk deep into the mud created from the fresh rain.

Inuyasha took off heading for the place he had wanted to go for a while. The home of that full blooded human. He could smell that scent coming from the humans' home. It was dirty and filled with the scent of cooked meat and other useless foods. Inuyasha scoffed to himself as the scent of hybrids overcame him also. They were all so fickle some claiming they were vampire, others claiming they were humans but the truth was they weren't either. He was a bit curious as he had never seen a full blooded human before. Only hybrids that were always part one or part another.

"_The humans had a young teenage girl who had been born at the same time of his birth except it was only a month or so after."_

Inuyasha's head popped up above the balcony as his interested eyes met the figure upon the bed. A red tinge came to him cheeks as his long silver tail swished behind him as she had rolled over his direction and he had access to her face. She was beautiful to him. Her long black hair lay in tendrils down the side of her face with one hand curled up by her cheek. Her fingernails were oddly enough not very neat looking yet her hand looked so delicate and beautiful. Nervously his eyes continued their journey down to where the sheet laid on her shoulder. To him it looked like a creamy paradise he wanted to reach out of touch gently to see if it was as smooth as it looked.

Swallowing nervously he climbed over the side of the railing and opened the side doors finally entering the area that was so forbidden he had to have just a taste of it's air.

Kagome slowly stirred from her sleep hearing a noise and as she opened her eyes letting them get focused her heart began to pound fearfully and nervously. It was a boy who looked about her age and he was standing beside her bed. He had long silver hair and most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. She knew that was a vampire trait and from the tail she could see swishing comfortably back and forth behind him she knew he was the full blooded vampire from that family. She felt frightened at first wondering if he was going to hurt her or try to rape her but his eyes looked innocent and curious and for a second she didn't feel fear but attraction to him and a quick unplanned thought.

'He's kind of cute.' Kagome shook her head to call the thought away. She knew that he wasn't exactly the most civil and obviously hadn't come here to make peace between the two races. That could only mean trouble.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Kagome snapped at him holding the sheets close to her body. The vampire boy was looking at her with glittering eyes almost as if she was an alien or something he had never seen before it wasn't like she was the one with protruding fangs and fuzzy dog ears.

"I've never seen a full blooded human before. Only all those hybrids who think they are like us." He said snidely as he immediately changed his look of awe to one of annoyance.

"Lucky them...well I've never seen a full blooded vampire before." she said with an indifferent voice as she glanced over him curiously. 

"Well your looking at him in the flesh." He answered crossing his arms across his chest proudly.

"Hey! What are you doing in my bedroom anyway!" she cried out angrily pulling the sheet snug around her chin.

"I wanted to…err that is…" he said. He was a bit unsure of what to say now. He hadn't planned on her waking up and confronting him.

"Get out!" she screamed picking up her alarm clock next to her bed and promptly chucking it at him. She missed the first time but quickly found a shoe was a sharp heel and threw it aiming for his ear.

"Damn it wench stop it!" he yelled out before letting out a sharp growl as the shoe hit his sensitive ear. It didn't feel anymore than an annoying flick but he still wasn't going to take any crap, especially from a human.

He stalked over to her and grabbing her wrist gently pulling her from the bed up against him. Kagome's sharp look of anger didn't refrain and not a scent of fear could he smell along her. That didn't exactly make Inuyasha happy. He took great delight in causing fear among everyone which was rather easy considering he was the only one in the entire planet who could possibly create a race of full blooded vampires. Truthfully he could care less about his whole destiny and all to repopulate at the very moment. The scent of the girl in front of him was intoxicating to his sensitive nose and he anger and strength only made him want to dominate her and have her crying his name and begging for more. He growled to himself as those impure thoughts began to plague his mind. He could do it if he wanted to which was what made it so hard. That smell of defiance and an excitement coming from her truthfully did make him hard. He decided to ignore that for now.

"Tough human aren't you." he said before he let out a sigh letting go of her wrist to take her hand and walked her out to her balcony.

Kagome followed quickly as she didn't want her arm to be stretched and she rather liked the warm feeling of his hand in hers. Shaking those thoughts again she slapped his hand away her fists balling at her sides in anger.

"What makes you think you can just drag me around like that and burst into my room! Just because you're a full blooded vampire doesn't mean that you can be so rude."

"Humans always whining about something or other. Heh, that's why you're so fun to annoy."

"You bastard!" she yelled out and attempted to slap him but he only grabbed her hand and twisted it around her back as he laughed in her ear.

"And weak too." He said and teasingly licked her ear. Kagome only smirked as she quickly flipped him over her shoulder dusting off her hands before she settled them on her hips over looking him.

"How's that for a whiny, weak human girl." Her voice was a bit breathy she had tried not to show it but that lick on her ear had aroused her it was a sensitive part of her anyway.

"Not bad." He said with a nod a bit of admiration in his voice. "It's only cause you got a cheap shot in bitch." He said offensively.

Kagome huffed before she sighed deciding it was best not to even argue with him. This was the first time she had ever been so close to a boy before.

She was always so secluded in her home. She wasn't allowed to be with boys of course they were all hybrids so she was told to leave it alone until they could find someone with blood as close to human as possible. The breeze teasing her black locks brought her back to the here and now as she looked up finally dropped her hand. The vampire boy had walked over to the other side.

Kagome followed him curiously as the wind blew teasing his silver locks and making his sharp angry look rather appealing to her.

"My name's Kagome. What's yours?" she asked curiously.

He turned and looked at her with a confused and annoyed look.

"What's your deal?" he asked with an eyebrow arched but Kagome simply leaned on the balcony beside her looking over the lands as she intertwined her fingers together.

"I just asked what your name was. Dang you didn't have to get all uptight about it."

"Humph. Isn't it a bit odd to ask a guy who comes on your balcony at night's name. Shouldn't be screaming and crying right now."

"I don't see why I would do that. You haven't threatened me or anything. Should I be afraid of you?"

Inuyasha only looked back at her with his eyebrows furrowed down making him look tough and unbreakable before he sighed as if it there was no reason to even make the effort.

"I'm Inuyasha." He said stubbornly as he leaned up against the railing a pouting look on his face. His sensitive fuzzy dog ears picked up giggles as his eyes looked to the right to see the girl in her long white t-shirt and pink sleeping shorts laughing at him in short giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking offended as one of his ears flicked back his tail swishing to the side.

"Nothing, nothing you just look like your trying to act so tough what with the black everything and the look on your face. I don't know if I should be afraid of you or think your cute with those puppy ears."

Inuyasha sniffed at the cute comment as a blush ebbed on the edges of his cheeks. "Vampire's aren't cute." He said rising up and walking towards her until him circled around her to where he was behind her. His arms surrounded her waist as he pulled her close to him leaning down to whisper in her ear. "We're more dangerously sexy."

Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed as his arms released her and she let out a breath of air she had not realized she had been holding in. She had to make a note that that was the first time a guy had even held her so close like that. This time the chuckle came from the lips of the boy behind her who had moved his position to the wall beside the railing leaning against it with one foot up at an incline.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is it that there's all this hate?" she quietly said leaning on the railing as the wind teased her long black hair Inuyasha's own tail and ears and silver hair blowing in a tousling fashion.

"I don't know, probably because the humans caused it all as usual." he said with an uncaring shrug. Kagome glared at him sharply and strided quickly over to him.

"You are so ugh I don't know what you are!" she said hitting his arm.

"Ow." He said with an annoyed look on his face rubbing his arm. She could hit pretty hard for a human.

"Don't you realize there's going to be a war...a terrible war and it's never going to end..."

"All wars end human girl."

"My name's Kagome. KA-GO-ME get it right the first time. Anyway…this war won't end I just can feel it." she said wrapping her arms around her own as she looked at

him and he looked at her.

Inuyasha tried to suppress a hungry growl as he looked over her. He wasn't exactly a guy who got exposed to many girls so he was experiencing some regression. His parents never let him date much less kiss and hold a girl. Naturally most vampire dogs when they meant the opposite sex they wanted got what they wanted so they kept him alone most of the time. Now being so close to Kagome he felt the rush of his needs and wants of a female within him. He wanted to take kiss her until her whole body was flushed. He could hear her heartbeat pounding and he knew that she wanted him too. Inuyasha himself only smirked more before his face turned serious. That awed look on her face with her flushed cheeks made him feel excited. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her and feel her warmth. He hadn't even known this girl long yet he was attracted to her. Then his eyes met hers.

Kagome felt her heartbeat speed up and it showed from the look of awe that was suddenly displayed on her face as she saw him look at her with a particularly masculine smirk. For some reason that look excited her making her feel as if she wished he would hold her in his arms protecting from anything that would come her way. All rational thoughts had left her mind.

When their eyes met something odd happened they both felt the longing to be in the arms of the one opposite them grow even stronger if possible and their eyes were drawn to each other's lips. Noticing it immediately Inuyasha smirked and laughed a bit.

"Wh-what's so funny." she asked him looking embarrassed and upset as she turned her eyes away from his lips and him.

"You, your hot for me aren't you." he said laughing as he leaned on the balcony confidently.

"Whatever gave you that idea!" she said loudly her cheeks flushing red.

Inuyasha smiled reaching over and taking her cheek. "That look on your face, it's all red." he said in amusement as he leaned in close his nose touching hers.

"No it's not..." she said her eyes looking to the side before he cupped the side of her cheek with a genuine smile bringing her eyes to stare directly into his.

"Don't lie to me Kagome I can see your face right here. You get so flushed just when I look at you like this. I wonder what would happen if I touched you." He said mischievously and his head angled down to her neck and began to kiss the side of it. Inuyasha didn't know why he was being so forward but for some reason he wanted to touch her skin. To taste the skin of a human girl who was exactly like him except that she didn't drink blood and have fangs and furry dog ears. Her skin tasted wonderful so sweet and smooth and his lips glided across it showing her affection. They were in a way silently asking her approval the way they pulled off along the ends to slowly come back. He was giving her a chance to push away but she hadn't yet. Inuyasha was glad too.

Kagome herself didn't understand why she didn't push him away even though she was nervous and embarrassed she didn't want to end it. She enjoyed feeling wanted by this boy her age and let herself be taken by his soft kisses. Every caress he made on her smooth flesh seemed to be a loving and soft gesture to allow her to concede to every sweet kiss.

"I suppose this is how you vampires kiss huh." She said breathlessly as she leaned her head on his shoulder her fingers laced within his black shirt as Inuyasha pulled her closer.

"No, this is something I've made up all my own." He said cunningly and began to continue the kiss along her neck only this time he opened his lips and let his teeth graze the side of her neck. Kagome gasped her eyes wide at how it felt.

_"He began to kiss her neck. Then he couldn't control himself. He bit it._

Inuyasha's fangs suddenly sank into her neck. Unknowingly he had marked her as his future mate and wife. If they were to consummate the mark would have become permanent but for now it was a simple dating mark. The blood came into his lips and to him it tasted like the regular blood they would consume but 10x better. He began to get into that feeding stage where he thought of nothing but his consuming prey. Kagome closed her eyes tightly at the pain wanting to cry out but she did not want to get him or herself into trouble. She only whimpered in pain trying to push him off as her body felt weaker and her neck ached.

"_He could taste the blood it was better than anything he'd ever tasted. Why was he wasting his time with animals when they could suck humans instead?"_

"Inuyasha…please…." Kagome moaned out lowly in pain.

Inuyasha kept sucking her taking in the sweet blood until the sound of her words shocked him into what he had done. He slowly finished the process making sure to leave her alive enough to recuperate but realized he couldn't leave her here. It would only cause trouble. Making a quick decision he caught her and headed off to his home.

"_She began to fall limp and he stopped before she was entirely drained. He took her from her room and to his house sitting her on the guest room bed. This is how the human bloodsucking began."_

Inuyasha looked over her moving her hair to the side as he glanced at the mark on the side of her neck while bounding through the air. He knew what it meant. It showed everyone that she was his and that she had agreed to being his. He sighed sadly. She would never agree to this. She was going to hate him and yell at him when she woke up. He was already knowing once his parents woke up he was in for it but she was probably worse than them. What made things even more terrible was the guilt he suffered as he looked over at her whimpering in pain and tossing and turning. His bloodlust and gluttony had down that to her caused her such terrible pain. He had to make sure she would be alright and take care of her for the two weeks it would take to get her back to normal. He arrived in the guest bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed as he ran his fingers through her long black hair.

"Kagome…" he said softly in remorse letting out a doglike whimper as he leaned over and started tenderly licking her neck where the mark was in an affect to sooth her pain and to calm himself. He had that longing to make her completely his but he couldn't yet not with her in the state she was in. He let out a sad sigh as he gave one last lick onto her cheek and pulled away.

He quickly snuck downstairs bringing the ingredients they would use for the cows to rejuvenate their blood up with him. He looked them over saying them silently to himself, "Let's see…sausage, egg, bacon, cheese, and a biscuit." He said and he quickly got the items together and lightly pushed Kagome who weakly opened her eyes.

"Inu-Inuyasha. I'm so tir-"

"Shh, I'm here. Kagome eat this okay. It'll make you feel better." He said handing her the biscuit which she quickly bit into and began eating. It her it was very good and she finished it slowly feeling a bit better as her pain was now gone.

"I feel a lot better now. Stay here would you this is all your fault anyway." She said with sleepy laugh.

"I just was curious about you. I never meant to put you in pain like this I just couldn't contro-" Inuyasha felt her hand on his comfortingly as she held it lightly.

"Don't worry about it Inu, it's okay. I don't even feel the pain anymore." She said trying to sit up but winced and quickly laid back down. "I'm fine okay next time just try not to use the teeth if you're gonna bite." She said with a wink.

Inuyasha laid his head on the side of the bed comfortably as he took her hand in his affectionately. He couldn't ignore the mark that was burned red on the side of her neck that was calling for him to comfort her. His eyes widened suddenly as he suddenly felt a caress on his soft furry dog ears. He let out a small purr as he rubbed his face into the blankets and his right leg began to suddenly kick reflexively.

"A little to the left Kagome…" he groaned into the blanket kicking his leg a bit more as he arching his ear into her hand.

"This nice?" she asked and he nodded fervently.

"Oh Kagome it feels so wonderful don't stop…" he moaned out loudly and she used her other hand to rub his other ear.

Inuyasha now knew he shouldn't let her keep on rubbing his ears or else he would definitely be making his mark permanent. Clearing his throat he pulled away from her hand as he tried to look dignified from his former doglike actions. Still he felt like he was to get some kind of gratification after that action.

Leaning over he gently gave her neck a kiss on the mark causing Kagome to blush as she pulled her covers up closer to her neck.

"You left a mark on me." She said as she looked at it strained her neck but Inuyasha moved her head back in a normal position.

"Don't strain it. I'll bring you mirror okay." He said patting her hand as he quickly got the small mirror showing her reflection.

"It looks like you marked me good huh." She said inclining her head a bit before she smiled. "Well I'll have to remember all this to write down. My first hickey, my first hug, and my first kiss on the neck, all in one night."

"Yeah. I guess I was a little eager. I was a bit curious about you." He said as he took the mirror back from her closing it and sitting it on the stand beside her.

"Kagome I know you probably hate me right now but could we get to know each better."

"As long as you let me keep rubbing your ears but don't drink from me again." She said cunningly.

"Hey it's not my fault your neck is so creamy and your blood is so tasty." He said teasingly licking his lips.

"Don't get any ideas now." She said pushing him away as they both laughed together. Kagome and Inuyasha both let out a sigh as they laid their forehead against each other. They enjoyed being close to one another despite their differences and felt so comfortable with on another.

"Keh, lay down and get some sleep. I'll make more of this for you. Tell me once you feel better." He said as he laid her on back his face still maintaining a tough look but had lightened for a second as he looked over her. He stood about to walk away when he felt her grip his shirt.

"Can't you stay here? I don't know anyone else around here." She said trying not to sound weak to him.

Inuyasha sighed for a second as he looked up and away from her. "I do have a girl who works here who could come in and take care of you." he began walking out hurriedly when he felt her glare on his back.

"Fine then woman. I'll stay with you but I can't stay forever. I have to change clothes and get back to my room before my parents discover I snuck out." He said with a mischievous smile. Inuyasha sat beside her until she drifted off and slowly caressed her hand leaning over to kiss the mark again before he slowly and rather reluctantly pulled away from her exiting the room. Outside the room was a tall built woman with long brown hair.

"Sango the girl in there's name is Kagome. She's the full blooded human girl." He said a bit nervously as his eyes looked off the other direction he knew what was coming.

"Inuyasha you better not have kidnapped her or so help me!" she said angrily and worriedly.

"I didn't-I kind of went into her room and we well-" he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't tell me you did IT with her!" Sango asked in a quiet voice.

"No, no, I didn't. I just I ended up kissing her neck and marking her." He said angerily.

"And how's that a bad thing?"

"Well I kind of ended up overreacting and drinking from her too…"

"Inuyasha…this is going to cause so much trouble for us all." She said shaking her head.

Mic Mic: So I was writing the unedited version on and I thought hey why not make an Inuyasha story to it.


	2. Touching Chance

Inuyasha tossed back and forth through the agony of trying to sleep but it was way too difficult. He wanted to be near Kagome badly but just couldn't she felt so out of reach to him. His ears twitched forward listening as he heard the rustle of lifting sheets. Every movement he picked up made him want to rush off to check on her. It was almost ridiculous at how needy he felt.

He walked forward and jumped out onto the window ledge. He stared out blankly as he drew his cloak around his body to keep himself warm. The dim sun seemed to bite his eyes and skin causing him to wince and shines of golden to ebb out. He could feel her pain in every inch of his skin which seemed to stand on end in apprehension. He wasn't tired and didn't wish to sleep at all. He had had a long night after all. The woman that he had left alone in the guest seemed to scream for his return in his mind as he closed his eyes tighter to block out the sound.

He turned jumping off the windowsill into his room floor growling a bit as his boots sunk in making the red floor a dingy brown from the mud tracked in. That wasn't exactly what he had wanted evidence that he had been out at night. He quickly hopped out of his boots onto his bed as his silver white tail whisked to the side and he took it into his hand and began licking it clean. He coughed after he had finished smoothing out the fur to his liking. He groaned in annoyance and fell onto the bed face first as he got thoguhts of another certain someone licking his tail for him. He couldn't help this annoyance he'd never felt this before in his whole life dispite the many females that wished for his touch. He closed his eyes forcing himself to drift off into sleep dizzily.

Kagome turned burying her nose into the pillow as the sun peeked into her room. She sat up in the bed looking around curiously as she rubbed her eyes for a moment she was unsure of where exactly she was right now and what she was doing here until she remembered what had happened. She touched her neck gently as she felt the fire ebbing from it that had a fierce burning inside her body. She ignored the feeling and turned standing and going to the window. She opened the blinds and surprisingly no onslaught of intense light hit her. A dim color glowed across the fields and the waters as children jumping and flying through the air to engage in morning play met her eyes. She looked out the window pressing her face up to it as she sighed. What would happen when they discovered she wasn't there? Maybe they would think the usual thing and start searching across the watery for her.

The country that the humans and vampires inhabited was called Teris. It had all kinds of places the main ones being the entrance to Teris, the watery, the gathering place, the smithy, the heavens, the forests, and the beaches that inhabited the beautiful land. It was seperated from various worlds full of all the mythical creatures you could want for. Faeries, unicorns, dragons, demon dogs, vampires, and even humans. The most interesting thing was that there was such a hybrid as a vampire dog demon in Teris. Most of the time the worlds of mythical creatures stayed separate except in this case. Inuyasha's family and her own came from different worlds and had started the whole cycle of creating this one.

A powerful bonk on the head all the sudden overcame kagome and she fell back onto her back in surprise as she rubbed it gently. Upon her stomach sporting a large bump was a little boy very small. He didn't even look porportioned correctly. He had huge golden lab colored feet a puffy little same colored tail. He wore a green chinese shirt with a fox embroidered on it. His pants were regular green also just a bit puffy around his legs. He wore no shoes whatsoever. As he looked up into her eyes she saw an ocean colored green and tousled orange hair that seemed match him well.

The green eyes slowly began to fill up with tears and he sobbed pitefully into her shirt crying in pain as he weeped out. Kagome looked down at him and felt compassion for the poor little child and she gently patted his head shushing him and telling him it was alright.

"Hey, it's ok, come on tell me what's wrong. Could you tell me your name?" she asked quietly rubbing his back gently.

He nuzzled into her chest comfortably before he looked up and spoke to her shakily.

"I'm Shippo. I'm a fox demon. My father threw me into this world to keep me from he being killed but he-he- he might be killed by the Thunder Brother's whaaa!" he cried out sobbing and sniffling.

"I wanted to help him so I charged out of the hiding place and father had to protect me. I have to go back and help him I can't leave him alone!" he cried out.

"Shippo, shhh, it's ok listen your father threw you into this dimension to protect you. He'll call you back to the gathering Place when it's safe you."

"Ga-gathering place?"

Kagome stood holding him close as she walked to the window pointing out. "It's the place that all loved ones get called back or go to different worlds. If you are needed back in your world you'll end up at the gathering place and it will use the longing you have to reunite with your father to get you back there with him." She said with a smile. "Cheer up, I'll sure he'll be alright." 

"Thank you Kagome, but I don't know anyone here."

"Well what am I chopped liver?" Kagome asked and Shippo looked confused for a second before he nodded with a smile and took Kagome's hand. 

"Then will you be my Mommy while I'm here?" he asked his eyes sparkling. Kagome blushed and nodded she'd never been called a Mommy exactly before and the simple thought of such made her think of Inuyasha. Not to mention what needed to happen in order to become a Mommy.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked curiously and Kagome only shook her head.

"You need some sleep Shippo come on let's lay down." And Kagome layed down on the bed. Once Shippo had fallen asleep she looked to the side unsurely.

Kagome shifted upright as she bunched the sheets in her fingers. Everything that had happened was running through her mind and she had no clue what to do exactly. Running away was an idea mind yet it was also the furthest thing she was thinking of. Her neck was burning intensely from the bit she had received with a longing for something she couldn't describe at all.

Her eyes closed slowly as her restless heart went to sleep. Little did she know the future that awaited her as the dim sun staying steady in the sky.

A pair of soft golden eyes slowly opened as Inuyasha threw off his sheets quickly. He was anxious as ever to see Kagome again especially after that last kiss he had given her. He licked his lips at the taste of her neck and only could long for more. Hurrying out he suddenly smelled the scent of a male fox demon. Growling loudly he hurried faster and found Kagome's room. He began to turn red as he heard her moaning a sound he had only heard before last night. He quietly opened the door and was surprised to see her panting in a painful sweat as her neck was throbbing a silver color. Inuyasha tried to surpress the feelings of arousal that welled up inside him as he saw her laying there lips open, shirt slightly ridden up her tummy, and long legs spread over the sheets. He wanted to take her now more than anything but before such a thing happened he knew he should plan. She was however human.

Shippo laid on Kagome's chest comfortably as his head nestled like a little child's into her breast. Inuyasha growled as he stomped over to the bed and suddenly picked up the fox child by the tail. "Who are you brat?" he asked and was only rewarded with a loud snore at that Inuyasha abruptly shook Shippo literally out of his sleep. His green eyes slowly opened to set on a strong full demon dog apparently.

"Unnnh?" he asked sleepily swaying in the air by his tail.

"Grr, I asked you a question." Inuyasha growled out. Kagome slowly sat up her shirt falling off one of her shoulders as she got off the bed walking over to Inuyasha and looked at him curiously. She took Shippou into her arms easily from him and walked straight back to the bed without a word.

"Heey, wench I didn't say you could take in a demon into my house." Inuyasha said indignantly.

"I didn't say you could bring me here did I Inuyasha? Or would you rather I leave?" she asked a bit snippily.

"Damnit! I came down here to check on you not to argue." He growled angrily. Kagome turned halfway to look at him as she sat Shippou down gently.

"Then come on, I need to get something else to wear anyway." She said and at that she took Inuyasha's hand and walked him out of the room. Once the door was shut Inuyasha had Kagome pinned to the door his body pressed close against her and his hands on either side of her waist.

"I didn't say you could get away with being so rude to me bitch." He growled angrily as his tail swished in an annoyed state his ears erect into the air.

"Ohh, calm down Inuyasha, I just woke up-" and she gave a small yawn and reached up to caress his ears. "Don't be getting so upset so early."

Inuyasha groaned and his hands slipped to surround her waist as he nuzzled his ears into her hands pulling her close against him. Kagome giggled a bit and leaned forward letting her tongue come out to lick the inside of one of his ears gently. Before she could get to the next one Inuyasha was already kissing and sucking on the place where he left his mark as his hands wandered down to her behind caressing one cheek lovingly the other was traveling up her shirt. Kagome blushed and reached to pull his hand down as she let out a pant of pleasure as he licked her neck gently.

"Inuyasha we're moving too fast…" she said breathlessly and slowly she felt him pulling away from her.

"No we aren't that smell of that other male is on you come with me." He said and hurriedly Kagome was in his arms. Before Kagome knew it she was at his room and laying on his bed.

"The scent is too strong I have to make it mine." He whispered aggressively into her ear as he reached down and let his hands go under her shirt to cup her bare breast.

"Ungh…Inu I'm not ready." She whimpered out but she felt so ready she could feel herself getting excited and she wanted Inuyasha at this very moment but she knew she shouldn't move into things so fast especially when Inuyasha probably felt nothing but physical attraction for her. Suddenly she met his eyes that were blood red with blue pupils. She gasped as she met them and at that Inuyasha seemed to go wild.

"I have to taste you." He moaned out and his head went where his hand had been as his lips gently suckled her breast into his mouth his fangs lightly cutting into the sensitive skin.

"No! No! Inuyasha no!" Kagome cried out and she finally got enough strength to push him back. Her chest rose and fell as she panted his blood red eyes terrifying and exciting her at the same time. At this he growled angrily and pushed her forcibly into the bed biting into her neck hard.

Kagome cried out loudly and at that cry Inuyasha's eyes slowly faded back to golden. He gently began licking up the blood and could oddly enough smell Kagome's tears. He had been in a dreamlike state not able to tell that what had taken place was reality until he pulled back. His eyes turned terrified as he saw Kagome lying there in tears looking up at him with such fear in her eyes.

"Kagome-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-." Inuyasha couldn't even speak anymore he was so ashamed at himself. Kagome's breasts were bleeding slowly and hereyes were leaking tears.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha just go away!" she yelled at him as she covered herself with her hands shamefully her head turning to the side.

"I can't leave you alone, Sango's the only one who could take care of you and you need that fox too I couldn't help what happened I can't control it when I turn full demon."

"Well you should have." She said sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I told you to stop why didn't you stop!" she yelled angrily as she grabbed the sheet covering herself with it as she tried to slink off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned against her neck and Kagome jumped as she felt something wet hit her neck but it wasn't his tongue.

"Inu-yasha?" she asked questionably.

"Don-don't look at me." He said with a breaking voice. "I just-I tried so hard to wait but you were so beautiful and I wanted to at least taste you. I didn't want to hurt you. I know that your human and that I'm a demon. But this mark I gave you it makes it almost irresistible to me."

"Still you ought to consider my feelings. I feel like that too. I can't forgive you right away Inuyasha. Just give me some time okay."

"I, just, I'll give you some time please let me do one thing for you."

"What Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned her gently to face him and Kagome could see the dried tears upon his cheeks. He truthfully must have not been able to stop at all.

"I want to…" he blushed and looked to the side before looking back up at her. "Let me heal the wound I made." He asked pleadingly.

"Can't I do that myself?" she asked shyly bringing the sheet closer.

Inuyasha's hand reached out timidly and slowly pulled away the sheet she had covering her. "No, I can heal it please let me heal your wounds Kagome."

Kagome nodded preparing for him to near her but as Inuyasha reached to touch her shirt Kagome flinched back. At this Inuyasha's eyes looked sad and he pulled back nodding to her as he gave her the sheet covering her with it.

"Go on back to the room Kagome. Sango will watch over you until you feel better." He said with a sad mumble and helped Kagome onto her feet. Kagome looked at him curiously for a second before she nodded.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I promise that I'll try and feel better soon okay."

"Yeah…" he mumbled out his eyes still down to the ground. Kagome walked forward and took his hand hugging Inuyasha affectionately.

"Please give me some time Inu- just a little bit of time." She asked kindly. She could feel Inuyasha nod into her neck and she pulled away but stayed standing in front of him. She slowly pulled him down to her neck he gently kissed and licked over it before pulling away. At that Kagome left the room and Inuyasha went to his bed sinking into it.

"Oh I screwed up bad." He said as he put his head in his hands. Kagome leaned against his doorway looking down sadly.

"Inuyasha…"

Well everyone I finally posted my story. Bascially this is a reply to everyone! Sorry for not posting. I had ideas for another chapter but since I got a job and went to MTAC an anime convention I'm been very busy sorries for not posting but here's your second chappie enjoy my friends.


	3. Healing Wounds

Hey everyone thank you for reviewing so fast you have inspired me to write another chapter. So we shall continue on with where we left off. Tell me in your reviews though a little more meat on them. I love getting reviews being asked to update but I want to know what you want out of the story. Forgive the many errors that will probably be in here because I'm getting this out fast. Tell me first of all what you like and dislike about my characters and which characters you'd like put into the story. I'm not big on San/Mir so there might be a side couple to that but Inuyasha and Kagome will be our main focus. Also this chapter you have to look forward to the beginning of a situation that will cause the plot to spring. Please give me a bit longer reviews if you can but I thank you for all the reviews you've given me thus far. I hope you enjoy Chapter three Of Vampire Inus,

Healing Wounds

Warning there's a little bit of Yuri in this chapter

Kagome's pushed herself away from Inuyasha's door and began walking on to her room. She slowly opened the doorway and suddenly heard her name being yelled and felt a pounce on her chest. The little fox demon Shippo was there and was currently nuzzling into her chest comfortably.

"Kagome why do you smell like that demon who was in here before?" he asked in a curious tone.

"No reason Shippo, just don't worry about it ok."

"But I really wanna know! Come on Kagome please tell me!" he asked pulling and tugging on her shirt.

Kagome flinched and shook her head fervently before she pushed Shippo away sitting him on the floor. "I TOLD YOU NO!" she yelled angrily as she walked past him to the bed flinging herself upon it as tears came down her cheeks and the sound of crying was heard so loud to Shippo's sensitive ears his sensitive nose was also picking up on a scent one not so foreign to him which was in fact blood. He could see the red bleeding through Kagome's shirt and jumped onto the bed as he pushed her shoulder timidly.

"Kagome he didn't…drink from you did he?" he asked he had no idea why a human would be with a youkai at least in his world he had never heard of such a thing. Vampire youkai's didn't even exist anymore at least not silver dog demon ones anyway. That guy who's name was apparently Inuyasha was the first he had seen. He hadn't seemed so tame and kind either compared to how gentle and loving Kagome was to him.

"Well did he? Kagome come on answer me!" he said avidly pushing her shoulder harder. Kagome shook her head into the pillow and wouldn't utter a word. Inuyasha had done nothing of the sort. He wouldn't do such again. Despite that Kagome could not forget the pain she felt when he had sunk his fangs into her tender neck.

She winced at the very thought of it and covered her eyes to try and hide her tears. Suddenly the door to the room opened abruptly and Kagome turned with tear stained eyes up to it. There stood a tall woman with long brown hair reaching down to her waist in a white kimono with dark pink edges and a green apron like wrap holding in the bottom. She had the sleeves of her kimono tied back with a white cloth and had her hands on her hips as she looked upon Kagome. Shippo's eyes widened and he turned to Kagome and said quickly.

"I'll be right back." And then all the sudden he ran out the door past her. Kagome watched him go worriedly but didn't get up figuring he knew what he was doing and would be safe here in the castle. She suddenly looked up and met the woman's eyes in front of her.

"You shouldn't be crying there." She said in a stern voice as she came over to Kagome who was currently wiping her eyes.

"Ar-are you Sango?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, before you say another word I'm not a human I'm not a vampire I'm a hybrid let's get that straight right now. Their even." She said in a voice almost as if explaining to a 5 year old. "Of course you and your family care nothing but for the blood you think that just because your full blooded you can hate on all the rest of us well I'll tell you wh-"

"That's not true. I don't feel that way at all." Kagome said in a low voice. Her eyes were sad and her tears dried still it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Bu-"

"Don't say just because my family or my side of the race believes one thing that all of us believe it. I am only a member of that family my mind is nowhere near the same as theirs. Think of that before you put someone down will you." She said angrily turning on her side to face the other way.

"Hmm…you've got some spunk for a human."

"I did flip Inuyasha over you know…" Kagome said absently.

"No…I don't believe you." Sango said disbelievingly. "Inuyasha's never let anyone get the better of him he's the best trained in fighting over almost everyone in the castle. He can even hold his own against me, why would a human be able to best him."

"Because this human can." She said with a bit of a side smile.

"Heh! Kagome. I think me and you are gonna get along just fine. Listen I'm sorry for all that stuff I said it's just well. Over here in the vampire lands we have lots of problems with fellow hybrids who change sides. It's like their ashamed of what they are being, half vampire that is."

"Well that's okay, we have the same problem over in my lands." She said looking up at Sango. "Humans are thought to be weak so the hybrids much prefer to be vampire."

"Heh, I always thought it was the other way around."

"Well now you know." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Why were you crying before Kagome?" Sango asked curiously before Kagome could answer she saw the blood leaking from her chest.

"Did Inuyasha do that to you!" she asked rapidly and quickly leaned over the bed reaching for Kagome's shirt. Kagome flinched back and shook her head.

"No, no don't." she said holding it down sharply.

"You have to let me see, you don't want to leave it just bleeding like that now do you?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome shook her head and Sango shrugged reaching for it again but Kagome continued to hold it down.

"Darn it, let go." She said sharply and ripped Kagome's hands away from her shirt pinning them above her head with one hand. She used the other to abruptly lift Kagome's shirt above her chest as she looked upon the bleeding and fang marks on her breast.

"Inuyasha must have gone full demon." Sango said in a stoic voice and Kagome shook her head pulling at her wrists as she tried to get free of Sango's hold. She felt terribly uncomfortable from the position she was in and her wrists felt sore from the tight grip.

"Let me go, let go right now." She said shamefully and was able to get one wrist free from her hold pulling her shirt halfway down to cover herself.

"Well looks like there's only one way to fix this." Sango said and Kagome's hand came up to push against Sango's nearing face trying to get her to move away. Sango quickly grabbed her other hand and pinned it above her head. Her free hand came up to push Kagome's shirt up as her tongue came out to lick the fanged indentions on her breasts. Kagome winced as she felt a sting overcoming her from the healing nutrients in Sango's saliva after about only two licks on the injured spot Sango was flung back off of Kagome and she was enclosed in a silver light.

"He marked you?" she asked in surprise and quickly sat up on her haunches to look at him. Kagome nodded hurriedly pulling down her shirt. Sango tapped her nose in question and shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to wait then."

"Huh?" Kagome asked curiously.

"A vampire inflicted wound came only be healed by a vampire. I guess because he marked you he's the only one who can heal you. It won't sting anymore for a few days but sooner or later you'll have to ask for his help in healing your wound."

"But, I don't know if I can."

"Well your going to have to try." She said standing up and heading to the door.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said covering herself with the sheet.

"Eh, it's no problem I am the castle nurse you know."

"You do that to everybody."

"Well yeah everyone even the men of the castle which sometimes isn't so great since they stink and even worse some of them make wounds just so I'll heal them." She said with a wince.

"Well I hope you don't have too many cases of that."

"Thanks, I'll be checking up on you okay."

"Okay, bye."

"See ya." Sango said and with that she was gone out of the room.

Kagome put her sheets up to her nose as she looked down into the white expanse. She was going to have to ask Inuyasha for his help. It wasn't that she didn't want his help that wasn't it at all but he was different than Sango because Inuyasha felt something special behind it. That was what made her so afraid to let him in.

Well here's another chapter, hope ya'll enjoy, don't know when I'll update next but this is thanks for lot of reviews see yah!


	4. What Really Hurts

Mic Mic: Hey readers far and near from media miner, to and good ol' thanks for reading my story. Here's the next chapter for you.

I know it's been a while but I was working and all but this time I have been working hard. I'll try and please ya'll with this chappie.

Inuyasha had gone off upstairs. He abruptly kicked off his boots and pulling off his short sleeved black shirt to exchange it roughly with a comfortable white tee. The smell of Kagome's tears reeked the black shirt and he ripped it to pieces throwing it out the window in his anger. He pulled off his pants happy to settle in his sleeping boxers as he laid down in the bed preparing to get to sleep. It didn't take long before he tossed back over to sit up on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I can't stand it, being away from Kagome even now…" he said quietly. In his mind he was thinking of the first time he met her and he was becoming a bit frustrated. Inuyasha wasn't used to being dependant on someone else and it bothered him yet at the same time being with Kagome felt so good it took away the bother.

Standing Inuyasha quickly hurried down the stairs to the guest room and saw Kagome turned on her side looking towards the window. She looked forlorn almost as if she wanted to get somewhere away from where she was now. At that thought Inuyasha's ears slumped a bit although he couldn't blame her since he had hurt her badly and technically kidnapped her. In quick strides he was on knees his chin on the edge of her bed. He bawled his hands into fists as his nails pierced his own skin. Blood filled the air and as it did he suddenly felt a warm hand enveloping his own then suddenly a warm wetness. He looked up to see Kagome gently licking at the blood on his hands apparently unconsciously. He attempted to pull his hands away as that move was arousing him already. That was the last thing he needed right now.

Kagome rolled over and pulled his hand closer so it laid upon her heart the very place his own teeth had nicked her skin. Inuyasha leaned over the bed his arms on either side of her. She was so close his body was screaming for him to touch her telling him she'd never know in her sleep that she might even respond that way. But the feelings and respect he had for her stopped him and he gave her cheek a gentle stroke before he pulled his hand away and hurried out of the room.

Kagome was having sweet dreams. They almost seemed to reflect the future it was another world. A world filled with nothing but hybrids however there wasn't any hate. Kagome stood beside Inuyasha holding their little boy as he gently stroked her cheek looking down on her with love and admiration as they looked out over Teris. Her heart was brimming with a feeling of love back for him as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She truly never wanted to leave his side.

Kagome's eyes opened as she leaned and sat up. She licked her lips and could taste blood on them. She wanted to go to Inuyasha tell him it was alright but she was worried that that would be a lie.

'Inuyasha's been here.' She thought to herself as she noticed the indention on the bed and the small trail of blood that was left there. Her eyes glanced to the tuft of orange fur lying beside her and she recognized that it was Shippo. He had been so jealous before. Maybe that was why he had done it.

'Inuyasha was that the reason?' She began thinking to herself for a bit.

She couldn't lie; Kagome had met guys who practically begged her to have their children. She didn't consider herself the most beautiful woman on Earth yet she knew that she was okay enough if so many guys wished her to be theirs. She was after all the last pureblooded human left. Since she was a girl she was the one to have the children and she could make sure they were taken care of and raised in the "human" way.

Kagome had always disliked the social order she was built to live in. How could she like it? It caused her to be alone and isolated for practically all of her life. Boys were something foreign to her especially those that had vampire in them. She always thought he must be dangerous, something to be feared but Inuyasha instilled every emotion inside her with happiness.

She never accepted or even considered any of their offers. She wanted someone who didn't care about blood 'But the truth is…I do care. I want someone with human blood that's close to mine, I do want to carry on my family's name and make them proud.' What would they think of her traitorous heart now that she wanted to lie in the arms of a vampire inu? They would be ashamed of her but what made Kagome so confused was the fact that she didn't seem to care.

He walked to the doorway of the room cautiously and swallowed. He tightly clutched the package he had brought with him. She hadn't come to him was she still mad and angry. Knocking softly he gulped. Why was he so afraid? The most she could do was reject him and wasn't so bad was it. The answer he knew was yes, it was so bad. Kagome was special to him. She was the one he had chosen be she human or not. He didn't think he would ever forget the pleasure that overtook him as his mouth was filled with her sweet breast. He knew it would be much more delightful next time when she accepted it wholeheartedly maybe even begged him for it. Inuyasha got lost in his thoughts as a scenario over took his mind:

Inuyasha's Fantasy)(((

Kagome sat there on the bed covering herself with only a sheet. He could easily tell that the rest of her body was naked. From where he stood he could even smell her arousal ebbing out even more powerful just from looking over his body. "Kagome I came to see you." He uttered seductively walking in heavy steps towards her bed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at him shyly. "Oh Inuyasha, I should never have pushed you away. I wanted you to take me from the moment you came to my room. I secretly wished for you and only you to have me.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said in surprise as he stared at the now shy and very aroused Kagome who was shifting her legs together uncomfortably.

"I-I want you so much that it hurts. Oh please, take this pain away from me." Kagome begged falling down on the bed letting the sheet fall from her hand.

"Sure" Inuyasha said coolly sauntering over to Kagome to lay over her.

"Heh, I know you're a virgin, aren't you my bitch." He said teasingly as he licked her neck his fangs nipping the sides of the skin.

"Oh, Inuyasha…I get so hot when you talk dirty like that to me. Oh please more."

"You like it when I call you that don't you." Inuyasha's smirk was almost hard to contain.

"Mmhm." She mumbled a deep blush on her cheeks. "Please don't tease me Inu…I want you in me so bad…"

"I know Kagome." Inuyasha drolled on smoothly as he continued his licking on her neck causing many moans to come from Kagome as she grinded up against him.

"I can't take much more, don't torture me like this." She pleaded as she looked up at him pitifully.

"Come on Kagome…" he encouraged and reached a hand down to grab her hip and arch it up against his hard, long, and very impressive erection.

"Inuyasha, it feels pretty big. I don't know if I could handle it." Her cheeks took on a blush as she looked to the side gasping as Inuyasha grinded his clothed body against her his arms wrapping around her waist bringing her close.

"But you want it don't you Kagome?" he asked looking into her eyes causing her blush to deepen. "Sometimes to get what we want we have to endure a little pain. Now wrap your legs around my waist that's my good girl." He ordered his voice deepened as he felt her body near his and get even closer. It was true he wanted Kagome; he wanted her so bad he didn't know how he could stand to just tease her with the possibility of making love.

Yes, that's what it would be. He cared about her and this wouldn't be as his parents had planned. Not just a fake ceremony and then sex in order to recreate the race, but mating which meant their hearts and minds would be joined together. That was what he wanted with Kagome, for her to be his body and soul. However, right now was the fun part.

"Inu…"Kagome moaned out panting from all the grinding and pushing she had been doing to desperately try and get closer to him.

"Hmm, what was that?" he asked as his finger trailed teasingly up and down her pale delicate skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out angrily. "Fine if you won't touch me then we can play this game another way."

"Eh?" Inuyasha uttered. This wasn't the way his scenario was supposed to go. She was supposed to be currently begging for him to stick it in, pull it out, or at least taste the rainbow.

"Hmph, now it's your turn." Kagome said and she flipped him on his back straddling him as her hands reached inside his pants and began caressing him.

"K-Kagome." Inuyasha stammered.

"Yes Inuyasha? Yes Inu? Yes…." She drawled on and Inuyasha was pulled form his fantasy by the sound of Kagome's true voice.

"Yes…" Kagome said quietly from her place on her bed.

All the sudden he felt his loins spring to life as thoughts of pushing that door open and making good on the promise of the mark filled his head.

"Uh, it's me Inuyasha." He said a bit unsurely. It wasn't like him to feel this way.

"Inuyasha…come in." she said looking to the side as she fiddled with the sheet nervously.

Inuyasha opened the door quickly walking in before she could change her mind. "Why haven't you come Kagome?" he asked his ears slumping visibly showing his disappointment.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome said a bit coldly as she continued fiddling with the sheet.

"You can't answer a question with a question." He said agitated at her sudden attitude.

"I'll do whatever I want." She snapped back angrily.

"I suppose prisoners do have free reign within their cage." He said answered coldly with a glare directed at her.

"Is that what I am to you…simply a prisoner?" She uttered her eyes directed downwards.

"You might as well be. It isn't like you want to be here with me at all." He said with a humph.

"How am I supposed to feel?! You kidnapped me and…drank from me." She said with a blush. At those words Inuyasha dropped the package he had to the floor.

"In more than just the usual places is that what's bothering you." He asked. In quick strides he was beside her his hands trapping her on her space on the bed as he crawled into leaning in so his body pressed against hers.

"Did you so quickly forget my promise? The one I made." His hand reached up to bravely trail across her shirt where her injured chest was.

"I made a promise to heal you. Can you truthfully blame me for feeling the way that I do? I marked you woman do you not realize that I'm on fire, I know you can feel it." He said pressing tighter against her.

Kagome closed one of her eyes as his cheek pressed against hers. It was true she could feel him pressed against her every inch of her flesh that he managed to touch was on fire. Was this really love she was feeling or was it only lust?

"Inuyasha…you don't love me." Kagome stated looking into the pillow.

"I want you, that's enough."

"No it isn't not for me…I need more than just touching and want, I need you to want me around, to care about me to love me. Because I…"

"I don't need silly things like whatever you humans call love, I want you around so that I can touch you and take you." He said leaning over and licking her neck rather enthusiastically.

"So, you'll never love me?" she asked feeling tears build up.

"I don't even know what love is." He said simply before resuming his licking. Kagome immediately pushed against his chest and he quickly moved away sitting up. He could hear her sniffling and covering her face.

"Get out! I want to go back home…I wish I'd never met you, your just a dirty vampire! That's all you are, just like all the boys at home, you only want me for my body and that's all. Anyone who would want me just wanted my power, my body they only pretended to like me. There were prettier girls out there-"

"You're beautiful enough. I like how you are now." He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah now you do! But what happens when some prettier vampire girl comes along huh! One that's closer to your blood. You'll just take her too and I'll be left alone, unpure and you'll never…ever love me."

"Kagome…"he trailed off pushing her up to look him in the eyes.

"You ask me to do something I know nothing about. I don't mean to make you feel in pain. I'm only living a life that I know." He said with a sad smile.

Kagome looked up in his eyes and could truly understand that he meant everything her said. His feelings were true…what little feelings he did have for her. She couldn't blame him for that.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've always wanted love, I believed that you did care for me, but I guess I can be try to be happy with what you can give me."

"Here." Inuyasha said picking up the package from the floor and handing it to her.

"Huh what is this?" she asked curiously unwrapping it.

"It's a haori jacket. Mine actually descended from my ancestors who gave it to me. I wear it all the time. I wanted you to have it." He said with a shy smile moving to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Thank you…Inuyasha. It's really warm. It smells like you." She said and he pulled her close to cuddle into him.

"I want you close to me Kagome and that's all." He said simply as he leaned his head upon hers.

Kagome nodded with a sad smile. "It's…ok." She said simply. They sat there holding each other for a while and then Inuyasha left having to go talk to his parents about something or other.

She sighed it was rather boring without him and Kagome didn't know what she would do if she was discovered she just laid there in the bed the pain coming over her.

'Inuyasha thinking about you…it hurts.' Slowly her eyes shut as tears fell from them and she rested on the cool bed.

&One week later$$&&!$#&$

Kagome smiled as walked down the halls a bit happier than usual. So what if Inuyasha hadn't come to see her the whole week who cared about silly things like that. And so what if Inuyasha wouldn't love her it didn't matter anyway. She didn't matter. Who cared about some vampire dog anyway certainly not her. She was just walking up the stairs to strengthen her legs. She wasn't even going to really go by his room she was just passing along this hallway was all. And just peeking into his room because she was curious of what it looked like she didn't really remember.

Kagome sighed in relief as she noticed him lying on the bed asleep on his back with both hands curled up by his chest and his legs lying up in the air. She chuckled slightly as she felt her heart warm at his position. He was always trying to act so tough yet here he was sleeping just like a dog.

'I just want to see something then I'll go.' She thought walking over to him. She stood over him as she took in the slightly rough contours of his face and the angry expression he maintained even while sleeping. 'He really is adorable.' She thought as her hand tenderly ran across his cheek. At that movement Inuyasha turned his head his tongue coming out to lick her hand affectionately.

"Kagome…your mine……" he mumbled but his voice sounded sweet and affectionate as if he didn't want to lose her.

Kagome felt her heart clench as he spoke his words. He was making her want to stay here with him and always love him. 'Inuyasha…you can't do this to me.' With that she quickly tried to move away but his hand caught her pulling her close and she fell onto the bed on top of him.

Inuyasha's arms surrounded her tightly bringing her close. "Mmmm." He cooed nuzzling into her hair and neck. "My mate…" his words curled into her ears like a sweet harmony and it struck her. This time she was able to finally pull away and Inuyasha whined in protest but Kagome ignored it running quickly out of the room.

'No no no! I can't be falling in love with him, not now not ever.' She said shaking her head. Hurrying down the stairs she quickly entered her room opening the door and there stood Shippo an orange glow around him as he floated in the air.

"Shippo! Come down what are you doing." She asked rushing towards him but her hands went right through him.

"Kagome. My Father's calling me back, he's okay we're gonna make it."

"Shippo…your going home now."

"Mmm. Please Kagome be happy here." He said smiling a bit sadly and with those words he disappeared.

Kagome sighed as she softly touched the small tuft of fur Shippo had left with a smile. It was nice to have someone else around who you could hug and play with but it was sad that Shippo had to leave so soon.

"I guess people can leave me quicker than I think." Kagome said out loud with a sad smile as she curled her fingers in the sheets. It was hard to do, to come to terms with but as she thought about it, she was hit like a rock. What would happen if she wasn't with Inuyasha anymore if something happened to him? 'No Inuyasha's strong nothing could ever-' but at that she realized just how quickly Shippo had gone if Shippo's father could be hurt badly couldn't Inuyasha just as well.

'If he left me…I just don't know what I would do.' The thought hit her of Inuyasha walking away as it played in her mind.

'"I told you from the beginning that I never loved you."' She could hear it already his cold voice as he walked her laying there watching him and her whole race hating her for her decision. "But what can I do, I don't want to be without him. Inuyasha…why can't you love me…like I…like I love you…" her words trailed off as she let herself descend her head and crystal tears falling into the pillow. It was turning into just another story of two people who could never be together and a one-sided love.

& 4 weeks later$$&&!$#&$

"Sango have you seen Inuyasha?" she asked curiously to the maid sweeping the floors.

"Nope he's been out doing something going to school or running cross the lands not sure what that boy's up to just know something's kept him busy. Why don't you go see him?"

"That's okay I was just a little curious." She said hurriedly tinges of a blush on her cheeks. As she walked off the other direction her eyes lit up as she saw Inuyasha in the hall and slightly swallowed nervously as she glanced forward.

"Oh hey Kagome. How you been sorry I've been a bit busy for a while." He said a bit uncomfortably as he put his hand behind his head.

"Ah yeah well that's okay." She said with a smile up at him. "I've been fine really." She was trying to act natural like she hadn't missed him at all. He seemed to be acting as if he hadn't been away from her for nearly a month.

"Mm." he said with a nod a yawn quickly came from his mouth as he leaned forward his breath coming across her neck as he looked it over.

"You haven't forgotten me so soon right?" he asked curiously as he glanced up at her his breath still trailing over it sending shivers up her spine.

"N-No Inuyasha." She mumbled she reached up to put her hands on his shoulders but he quickly rose up away from her neck.

"Well that's good I knew that you wouldn't." and with a smirk and wink Inuyasha headed the other way. Kagome felt her whole body tingle as her eyes watched him walk away. She couldn't seem to move or reply to him. It felt like at that moment she had broken. As she had spent the weeks alone with not even Shippo to keep her company she had felt that loneliness. Her feet ached to step forward and her fingers longed to latch onto the fabric of his rough cotton t-shirt. However she found that she didn't the only thing she could do was stand there and say,

"Bye."

Mic Mic: Everyone I can't apologize enough for the ridiculous wait but it seems I just ended up putting this off and getting busy with making vids on youtube and writing GaaHina stories forgive me. Next chapter is a lemon a long one and it's already written so it won't be a long wait like last time.

Please review if you don't mind too much thank you for still reading

Mic Mic


End file.
